<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circles, Spirals, Cycles: Only the Beginning by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229009">Circles, Spirals, Cycles: Only the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Gen, Inspired by Music, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Seasonal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you even start? A drabble-poem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circles, Spirals, Cycles: Only the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:<br/>Day 1 Challenge: Soundtrack (March) "Only the Beginning of the Adventure" by Harry Gregson-Williams (from The Chronicles of Narnia)<br/>On Spotify: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/17PEQoptf4Oh457As1XoMj">here</a><br/>On YouTube: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_WQKUZn9OA">here</a></p>
<p>Also written for the Tolkien Short Fanworks January challenge 'New Year' and Form: perfect drabble. Posted <a href="https://tolkienshortfanworks.dreamwidth.org/10303.html">here</a></p>
<p>On <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4624&amp;chapter=1">SWG</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year turns: is turning always:<br/>
Circles have no end and no beginning<br/>
So mark a start; pick a point<br/>
To say the year begins</p>
<p>The world turns: always turning, now<br/>
Globe spindled on an axis, spinning time<br/>
Ennor and Aman were once conjoined,<br/>
Sundered now the plane and sphere</p>
<p>Cycles turn, stars, suns, stones<br/>
That sail the upper airs,  spiralling<br/>
Above the world of Men, the place of Elves and Ainur<br/>
In ceaseless dance</p>
<p>The heavens turn, we still beneath<br/>
Concentric and eccentric, spin, and counter-spin,<br/>
Defining space-time, point and line<br/>
What is a year? When does it start?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>